Wishing at Night
by MeLikesROFL
Summary: Life starts with rather...eccentric situations and doesn't get any better while you're busy sulking at it. Might as well make yourself comfortable first. SI/OC.
1. Prologue

Title: Wishing at Night

Summary: Life starts with rather...eccentric situations and doesn't get any better while you're busy sulking at it. Might as well make yourself comfortable first. SI/OC.

Warning: T, for language and fight situations.

A/N: Slightly darker fic of Reborn! with a touch of realism to the world of sunshine and flowers.

Inspiration take from: Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen, The Truth of the Sky by LeoInuyuka, Decaying Bluebells and Chipped Mask by Darkpetal16, My Heavenly Judgement by colbub, Story of an Undead Otaku by Eviclair and Keeping Your Character by Insanity-Red. And many, many more.

Obviously all the above mentioned fics are really, REALLY good. So read them first before the humble story of mine.

* * *

Prologue

When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it.

And laugh like crazy while you're at it.

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

Have you ever wondered what it is like to live a life as if it is a dream?

Once upon a time, little boys and girls dream and fantasise being some kind of hero or princess waiting to be rescued by Prince Charming. As you grow up, reality distorts and you learn that it is simply not true, with anyone that says otherwise being scoffed at.

We learn science and technology, ultimately accepting that space-time distortion is simply a product of all those futuristic movies as the truth. Well, you cannot blame me for wholeheartedly agreeing with that.

And this is my story.

My name is Sawada Rinnayo. But you see, that has not always been my name. But, ask around the Namimori neighbourhood and anyone can point to me and say that 'yes, that's Rinnayo, born on the 14th of October. Almost everyone who met her had something to say.'

Yeah, its true. I was born Sawada Rinnayo, the older sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi by 3 minutes to Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana at 10pm in Namimori General Hospital. There are even records you can check to prove it.

But I was someone else before this. Even until now, all this still feels too surreal. What's wrong, you ask? You see, I actually have the memories of a slightly different world, with a different... reality. You could actually say that I've seen this before.

See, the reason is that I have not only heard of it before, but also managed to watch it on television and read it as my favourite manga series among all the 147 collections I have.

Yeah, I know, I'm such an otaku. But back to the point, it makes me really wonder if it was all figment of my hyperactive imagination. But then again, seeing in such clarity and detail really makes people think otherwise.

My first thought when I figured it out? Holy Shit!

I'm in the freaking Reborn verse! The one with all the big guns and Mafia and all those crazy dangerous stuff!

...Yeah, got that. And I totally spazzed out right then and there. Not that I will actually admit out loud of course.

Actually, I don't even know why I have all these memories. I had a slight Buddhist upbringing in my previous life, and the whole reincarnation thing has always been a you die, get brainwashed literally to erase all memories and start anew kind of thing to me.

In my supposed past life, I have never been anyone particularly important or special. I had a normal family with the typical annoying younger sister due to the awkward age gap. My studies were relatively good, and I was a university graduate with a biology major and a relatively decent job. I guess I'm pretty smart, but am the slightly more antisocial/cool kid in class that simply is too good at blending in when I'm not paying attention. Well, that's probably due my ingrained mindset of 'don't stick out or vice versa, you get to live to see another normal, peaceful day'.

Things were safe. People were safe to talk to. Things were safe to do. Places were safe to go to, sometimes even at night. But now? No way. Civilians here weren't safe from the widespread underground influence. You would think that with how big Vongola and its allies was stressed to be in Reborn verse, surely you would think the mafia as a foot in almost everywhere, literally.

But that's not really important now is it? Right now, regardless of whatever crap I've been through, I'm still me, albeit in another batshit crazy world.

Well, I suppose I could have been born to a even worse place - like an underground lab or something, rather than being in the loving arms of the ultimate kind of Nadeshiko - Sawada Nana. No offence to her kindness and motherly instinct and whatsnot, but with the kind of upbringing I had (previously of course) as a 21st century woman, she is simply way too demure and oblivious, not to mention passive for my taste.

Maybe, just maybe, I slipped through the memory removal mechanism or something during the reincarnation process... Or managed to be so boring and blend in with other souls and what not in the queue.

….Ah, unlikely.

Anyway, as I said before, I was born the older twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi at Namimori General Hospital on the 14th of October at night. Sounds pretty cool right? With all that 'miracle twin connection' and whatsnot people like to spout.

In all honesty, at that point in time, I had absolutely NO IDEA what was happening. One moment I was in a dark and warm, mushy environment and in the next my life was being squeezed the bejesus out of me. It was NOT a fun experience I swear, being suffocated and pushed out of nowhere.

Scared the hell out of me, thats for sure. Did you know that infants only have long sightedness until they are around 3-6 months old? I think that random FYI I came across actually saved me from a panic attack. What else could it be, being a snuggable size to fit in the crook of someone's arm with blurry vision of anything closer than 10 feet. Especially when you've tried carrying your own baby sibling, yeah.

As someone (probably the nurse or doctor) picked me up and wiped me clean, I cried. Well, more like brawled, to be accurate. Fear, fear, fear, the feeling of such helplessness in the body doesn't respond to the mind

In my adult mind, I'm used to having my body obey my train of thoughts. But in this infantile body, the instincts and urges to scream and cry at every shadow was almost overwhelming. At least my previous experience of being really 'calm' kinda helped. I think. I managed to tone down the upcoming infant rage into a small bout of sniffles.

Blurry figures surrounded me, cooing and making sounds in a language I am not really fluent in. 'Japanese? Oh gosh why didn't I pay more attention to all my language supplementary classes, why?' I mentally wailed. Well, at least people won't come across a seemingly 'prodigy' that understands language in less than a month.

...I'm not kidding. Iemitsu is the overall 2nd in charge of the Vongola, and head of CEDEF. He really would have a certain amount of intelligence and deductive skills to maintain his job post for so long, otherwise all the other big fishes would have eaten him already. At least the anime did portray him as a rather scheming person, I would hate to be caught off guard and get the alarm bells ringing in his head. It is really hard to fault that poor guy for trying to protect his family from the influence of mafia to grow up in a safer environment. If anyone actually gets wind of us, assassins are sure to come - ones with much, much worser intentions than Reborn. (And that's saying something. Reborn is really sadistic and slightly creepy at times.)

In hindsight, I think I made a rather curious baby that picks up things REALLY quickly and yet has very deliberate actions. Oh, and very quiet. I think that scared the hell out of both of my new parents since I barely made any noises unless I needed a diaper change or feeding.

Being bundled up in a cozy pink blanket, I was passed over to another person. I squinted, trying to get a clearer view unobstructed by my blankie. It was blue, with a rough hazey brown something inside it.

'Another child?' I wondered.

"Ne ne, fraternal twins are really rare, no? Big sister Rin-chan will help Mama take care of Tsu-kun ne?" She cooed.

At least, that's what I think she said. 'Tsu-kun? Eh this sounds really familiar... Where did...'

"Anata, would you like to hold them?" She shifted, her long brown hair falling onto my face. I resisted the urge to drool on them.

"Eh? Ah sure..." As I was carefully passed to this new person, the blue blankie was held carefully on his right arm, me on the left. This new guy also seems really familiar. Tall, muscular blondie wearing a singlet... hm.

"Ah I'm so proud of you Nana! And of our children. Both of them really look very cute, but not as cute as you still!" He exclaimed to the amusement of my mother, whose soft chuckles filled the room.

Finally, he tilted both of his arms to place us side by side in a cot. Seeing my chance, I wriggled my body until my head tilted just enough to see my new brother just as the nurse carted us away.

_Bushy brown hair, squishy cheeks and a totally chubby face with a bit of drool at the side._

'SO CUTE!' I mentally gushed. My new brother is so cute! Life is totally awesome. I decided right then and there that i will be the best older sister there is.

Just then, my little brother opened his eyes and that sealed the deal. Wide hazel brown eyes shone at me, eliciting a short gurgle from its owner.

_Oh._

_OH MY EFFING!..._

___Holy Shit! What do I do?_

_My new brother is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am his older twin, Sawada Rinnayo._

_ This is my story._

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

A/N: Ah, the most self-fulfilling kind of fanfic there ever is out there: Self-inserts. This is just begging to be written, in first person, no less. When plot bunnies hit, I shall update. k thx bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Wishing at Night

Summary: Life starts with rather...eccentric situations and doesn't get any better while you're busy sulking at it. Might as well make yourself comfortable first. SI/OC.

Warning: T, for language and fight situations.

A/N: Slightly darker fic of Reborn! with a touch of realism to the world of sunshine and flowers.

I also do not own Reborn! and any of the characters, just my pretty self. (haha)

No pairings yet, since the story has not been fully developed!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reason Why Ain't Nobody Got Time for That

Time is short. Time is precious.

God is fair enough - everyone has 24 hours a day. No more, no less.

When time has passed, you cannot get it back. Silence may be golden, but even money cannot be used to buy time no matter how rich you are. So, how are you going to use the time you have?

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

By the time all the initial infant hype and mess has been sorted out, we were carefully handed back to Nana- no._ Mama_.

The next thing I noticed? Iemitsu's. Not. There.

That's fast. I can see where all this is going, I think. Why Tsuna became so _Dame_ in canon verse.

_Sawada Nana, a young woman in her twenties, looking smiley and proud like all recently married young adults should be. Carrying two bundles of hope and joy - recently introduced to the world, no less - standing in front of a nice, brand new home._

_So many things to do, so little time._

_Humming a happy little tune, she carefully juggled the bundles in her arms, reaching for the house key._

_Carefully opening the newest present of her life, she slowly stepped inside._

_*Cough cough!* "Ara, ara, it is really dusty!" *Giggles*_

_"Well, I guess I better start cleaning then, before my precious darlings get a sneezing fit!"_

_Comfortably setting into a routine, she meticulously swept, cleaned and wiped the house, and cooking meals_

_Whenever there's a cry, all that needs to be done is checking the feeding time or changing the diapers, patting them to sleep when it is time_

_As her children grew up and eventually go to school, they would lead such nice, normal, homely lives…_

Not.

Hypothetically speaking, when you are a young child and your Dad is often not at home, you tend to climb all over your Mum if she is not strict enough. You won't listen to all her gentle smiles and carefully worded suggestions about making certain kinds of friends or doing certain things.

With (unfortunate) genetic disposition of being born the wrong gender for cute looks, people start getting jealous and shoot spiked remarks on how wrong it is.

By the time you usually realise that you are actually being singled out for all the wrong reasons, it is usually too late to stop it, especially with snivelling brats that literally have nothing to do but learn to talk (gossip) and making friends (backing of cliques, anyone outside it is wierd).

When you are bullied to the point of extremely low self-esteem just because no one ever stood up for you, you become an extremely shy, stuttering, nervous wreck whenever someone pushes their attention to you.

That obviously doesn't help your case of trying to stand up enough to not get bullied does it?

Namimori is actually a rather small town where everyone practically knows everyone through one way or another. Bad childhood stories? Just ask the grocery auntie down the street. Most embarrassing moment? No worries, all the gossiping mothers in Namimori's neighbourhood knew of it since the day it happened.

By the time you reach the awkward teenage years, all these cultivated habits and instances become so ingrained in you it just become instincts to follow them.

_"Hahaha! Dame-Tsuna is so Dame! He will never be anything more in life!"_

And that is precisely what I want to change, even before Reborn does.

Me, this plotting evil infant was making up tons of schemes even as Nana put us down on the newly furnished living room couch.

Yeah, I know. Not even a month old and I'm planning to change the world.

...

Okay, not to that extent, but you know what I mean... *grumbles incoherently*

The main question is, how to go about it? Oh yes, I can show off my supposed intelligence to Iemitsu the next time that stupid man comes over. (I still cannot get over how sad and frustrated I am that he all but abandoned us soon after Nana gave birth)

….I hold grudges, got a problem?

No, backtrack. I'm not breaking the fourth wall.

Back to topic, Tsuna HAS to become Vongola Decimo. The Reborn! verse in which he doesn't is just…. not Reborn!

This infantile Tsuna is just so…. CUTE. And that word alone does not even encompass all the lovely aura he gives off just by existing. _Gosh… I'm falling in love with another child. I feel like a pedophile. But hey, its sibling love! Okay. This is Normal._

_Yep, normal. I love him._

_I must protect him without hindering his personal growth. Somehow._

Cooing, I snuggled up to my baby brother, carefully avoiding that obvious wet patch on the blankie. Very soon, the warmth and comfort my little body felt eventually lulled my consciousness into dreamland.

That was the scene Nana came to, her squeal of delight echoing throughout the house as she whipped out a camera while gushing about her cute twins.

It wasn't something really well know, but mothers tend to have the worst kind of blackmail on their kids. I really dread to think about what would happen if someone in the future somehow managed to get all of Tsuna's (and mine) blackmail pictures and sold it in the underground.

_*Shivers*_

Note to self: cute moments that Nana likes and has a camera = must avoid at all costs necessary.

….Did I ever say I liked cameras?

Now you do.

Cameras are good blackmail material. Except when its directed at you.

Yeah I know, I'm such a hypocrite. But I still need an outlet for all my stress from _BOREDOM_.

I can't even begin to describe my feelings between the age of 10 days old to my first birthday.

One thing that is sure though. IT. IS. BORING. PERIOD.

Never ever, wish for someone to relive their entire childhood literally. Especially when you have the maturity level of an adult. (Yes, I consider myself mature, but I digress)

_OH THE HORROR!..._

Imagine going through a cycle of opening your eyes, eating, sleeping and belching. Oh and changing diapers for almost a full year. Not to mention the ear-piercing cries from my only sibling at ungodly hours in the morning/night. So I'll spare you all the gruesome details and skip to the point here.

…. I swear, it has to take a miracle if Tsuna ever develops that baritone voice so many fangirls dream of him having. Or had. Whatever.

Fact. Twin sister speaking here.

By the time I somehow reached a year old, Iemitsu _finally_ came back home, and my stimuli deprived brain immediately demanded an intellectual challenge. By asking for a puzzle game, of course.

First thing to do is to distract him from... _ahem._

"Anata! You are back! I cooked a feast for you!" *giggles*

"Thank you darling! You are the best wife anyone can ever have! I..."

Tuning out, I sweat-dropped. This is what happens when you have an extremely lovey-dovey couple as parents. Back to the topic at hand...

"P..Papa!"

Frozen stiff in surprise, the flowery atmosphere around them dropped to be replaced with sparkles. I'm not kidding. It really is visible even from here. (And here we used to think about anime effects...)

"Did... did someone just call me?" Iemitsu dramatically turned around, teary eyed with snot building up on his nose. _Ew._

Giggling again, Nana happily exclaimed that I said my first and second word a few months ago, with the first being a proud "Tuna-fishie!" followed by "Mama!" although I didn't speak again till today.

At that, for a second there, Iemitsu's eyes sharped till it almost looked like glass. And just as it came, it was gone even before I blinked.

Woah. I would have missed it even if I was looking for it. So happens I was purposefully staring at him huh? I definitely would have dismissed it as my imagination otherwise.

...Is speaking before your first birthday really uncommon? Last I asked (in my supposedly previous life) I did speak a word before 12 months of existence.

Oops? I might have not considered that it might not be... normal enough.

Okay, good job me. Well done on trying not to draw too much attention.

...Ah, screw it! I'll just be myself. This is also my life now, I get to live the way I want to. Even if it means being like a genius with a knack for pranking situations. (I read too much Naruto, I must confess.) I am smart enough, but usually quite on the lazy side. Heh, hi world. Look out for the next not-as-lazy fem-Shikamaru.

"Papa! I want to play!" I excitedly bounced on the floor, pleading with the awesome puppy-dog eyes I specially learned from watching Tsuna. _ Ah. _The dreaded puppy-dog eyes. The one that can make any fully grown man weep in happiness and beg to follow your wishes. _That_, is what I call the epitome of childhood.

Iemitsu relented without a hitch, lifting me to his shoulders and walked to the porch after grabbing a bottle of sake from the table. Tsunayoshi, my dear cute brother was still sleeping in his cot while Nana proceeded into the kitchen to add some final touches for dinner.

There, he chatted about the sky, about his job as a construction worker working at the South Pole. I think he noticed my evil eye and got the hint that I actually knew and understood that he was talking nonsense. Oh well, I mentally shrugged. Since he already knew I'm sorta smarter than normal I wouldn't have to hold back as much now.

"So Rinna-chan, don't you think the sky is really pretty even at night?" Giggling with childish laughter, I clenched my fist in his singlet, bemusedly shaking my head.

Shifting till we were both in a better position to watch the stars, he continued: "Well, if Rinna-chan is so smart, wouldn't she be a good girl and help Tsu-kun protect the Family instead? I'm sure my cute little daughter will be able to lead just as well should the time ever come." Bellowing with laughter, he downed yet another bottle of sake Mama left on the porch a while ago.

Somehow, I caught the reference. Staring blankly at him, I hid my thoughts while my mind rapidly whirled at the implications.

Oh yeah. The inheritance position flows according to age. And in terms of age, since I am the older twin...

_Oh no._

No. Just no!

I paled.

_...The next time we met was when Vongola Nono personally paid us a visit. I have to be on my best/worst behaviour and say the right words. I must. __After all, I cannot be the eventual heir of Vongola. Come high heaven or hell, Tsunayoshi is my priority, and I have to give him the future he deserves - a family and Familigia to hold up the Sky high up in the heavens that I myself cannot provide. This, I cannot fail. No matter what._

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

A/N: Late updates, late updates everywhere. I have pretty much said before, I update when plot bunnies hit. *smiley face* And besides, my finals are coming. Real life is still infinitely much more important to me than to enjoy self-fulfillment through my hobby of writing. I'm sorry, to all my dear readers. But I do appreciate all the effort kind souls put in to not only read but review as well. I have read them, and do appreciate not only compliments but also constructive criticism. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Wishing at Night

Summary: Life starts with rather...eccentric situations and doesn't get any better while you're busy sulking at it. Might as well make yourself comfortable first. SI/OC.

Warning: T, for language and fight situations. Slow building up. (It really doesn't make sense if you jump too fast. I'm also a reader, I know how you guys feel when a character moves from point A to point B in another country using one sentence.)

A/N: Slightly darker fic of Reborn! with a touch of realism to the world of sunshine and flowers.

I also do not own Reborn! and any of the characters, just my pretty self. (haha)

No pairings yet, and for rather good reason too.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surely You Jest.

An apple a day keeps the doctor away.

Insane laughter keeps everyone away. Except even crazier people.

Laughter is the best medicine since time immemorial, for it is passed on in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from the birth of life till the day you die. Like the Clam, passed down from Generation to Generation.

Just saying: This chapter is pretty much a crack-fic. I need a stress outlet.

Don't say I din't give warnings. Enjoy!~

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

Ever tried talking to an absolutely annoying brick wall? I betcha you never tried talking to a drunk Iemitsu in a singlet that sleeping out in the open on the porch isn't a really good idea no matter how 'manly' you are. Or claim to be.

"Pa! Sleep inside!" I whined.

"Nnngrh!... Nana..." He grumbled, scratching his belly while rolling over onto his side in that really irritating manner.

Having a rather limited Japanese vocabulary at that point in time, I could only express myself better by getting physical.

Shaking him with as much toddler strength I could muster, he deigned further response.

Hmph. Fine, two can play that game. Just wait and see...

On a side note, did you know, infants and toddlers have a higher frequency of neuron connection to allow them to learn so quickly? Like how a toddler picks up a new language so effortlessly compared to the typical fully matured individual. Though this advantage practically disappears once you reach the terrible two's stage.

...I think that toddlers instinctively know about the loss, hence try to get it back by being as bratty as possible.

And that just means I not only think faster than adults, but also in much, much more creative ways...

Cackling evilly to myself, I softly padded back into the house, looking for just what I need.

Iemitsu twitched, a strange sense of foreboding washed over him. And promptly snorted loudly, ignoring it by falling asleep again.

Creeping past the kitchen, I carefully crept around the cupboards that I knew Mama kept some of her household instruments in. Who knew that Nana actually managed to use secret compartments for storing these? Hm... food for thought.

Back to the task at hand, I found what I needed. Silently walking back out to the porch, I climbed on top of Iemitsu with a rather crazed expression making its way onto my childish face. Last chance to redeem yourself. _Hehehehe... I totally know how prankster-king Naruto feels now._

_*incoherent mumblings*_

_Twitch._

Fine. You're asking for it.

With a marker, glue, scotch-tape and plenty of glitter, I set about my new life's mission.

And not to forget, Nana's brand new camera. Fully charged with plenty of memory space of course.

_Click. Snap!_

"Huuuh?..." Iemitsu blinked blearily, having been woken up by the flashlight. Damn. Forgot about turning it off.

I immediately bolted as fast as I could (which is actually as slow as a snail's pace), crawling up to my place beside Tsuna and pretending to fall asleep. With the switched off camera safely tucked at the bottom of the nearby cupboard of course.

_Whack! Thump!_

"Oof! Ow that hurt! Sheesh!"

"Anata? Is something wrong?" Mama's worried voice floated through the hallways.

"Ah, no, nothing's wrong. Just kinda tumbled over while sleeping, you see? Hehehe..."

Oh gosh. I can totally imagine him giving that goofy grin. Erk.

"And besides, where's Rinna-chan now?"

"Ah, I think she might be somewhere in her room..."

Loudly thanking her, I could practically hear him storm up to the room.

Oops. Did I go overboard? I hope not.

Like really, really hope not...

Hearing the door creak open, I shut my eyes tightly, praying to whatever God that's out there nothing bad is going to happen to me.

...I know. So cheesy.

Moving on.

"Psst. Rinna-chan, are you asleep? I've got something_ very_ interesting to show you. It's really pretty, you wanna see?"

...how old does he think I am to fall for that? One?

...

Oh wait. I _AM _one. Technically.

...and now I feel rather retarded. Okay, shall not argue with myself. That just points to the deep end.

Flipping my body over, I snuggled closer to the bundle of warmth beside me, ignoring Papa the way he just did.

Ha! Have a taste of your own medicine, would ya!

*_grumbles_* "Oi brat. I know you're not asleep, you were still awake only a few minutes ago. Come to papa~" he cooed in a rather disturbing voice.

Slowly peeking my eyes open, I stared at the figure standing at the doorway. Iemitsu stood there, blocking most of the light from outside. And suddenly, I was in his glitter-covered arms, being carried out of the blessedly dark room.

Letting off a small shriek, I stared up in horror. _What. How. So fast! I didn't even see him move!_

Sighing, he spoke "Rinnayo-chan, don't do that next time okay? Papa has a lot of stuff to do at work, so I like to rest like that at home." He paused.

"And being covered completely in glitter is not fun you know?..." he mumbled off at the end, eliciting a giggle from me.

"How about this, why don't we go on a trip together? I know of a nearby place with plenty of games..."

"What kind of games?" I cut him off.

"Ah, ah be patient." I pouted. He cheered. "Its pretty fun I heard, some of them are for some older kids, but there are some games I think I can teach you to play."

Cue doe-eyed expression. "Puzzle games? REALLY?!"

He laughed boisterously this time, swinging me around. "Games, Rinna-chan, games. But yeah. I heard from Nana you like games that you don't need to move so much for. Lazy kid."

This time, I smiled widely, eventually settling for a rather wide grin. "So when can we go? Tomorrow?"

"How does after dinner sound?"

I cheered.

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

...Why in the world am I awake again? At fucking 3 am in the morning?

Oh yeah.

_THIS._

...I have absolutely no idea what's going on in that man's head.

Yeah, its a recognised festival there but...

I mean seriously, how is a one year old kid supposed to play in... _this?_

Screaming preadolescences, in the middle of the night having a prank war. In the middle of the street, albeit a more desolate one.

Ducking as much as possible, I scampered around trying to preserve as much self dignity as possible by not getting hit.

I mean, raw eggs and confetti and paint I can understand. Dung bombs, literally, sprayed in hot pink is NOT.

...And did I just see underwear being smeared and thrown?

Oh god. Someone save me!

Running high on adrenaline due to my self preservation instinct kicking in, I managed to drag myself into the nearest quiet place to nurse some of my bruises. Which so happens to be an unlucky store with broken doors.

"Ouch!" I whispered angrily, whipping around to smack the horrible bastard that dared trip a little ki-

Ooooooh. Shiny... Is that a wire?

Taking a closer look, I realised that most of the confetti on the floor actually were angled outside. Like something or someone shot them out from _inside_ the store.

Oh. I see.

Quietly, I snuck to the back, trying not to make as much noise as possible. That stupid father of mine said he will 'collect me' when the sun rises or something.

Screw surviving till sunrise, I'll FLOURISH.

My mind may not have been tired enough yet, but my body sure as hell is. Either way, a smart but sleep-deprived, grumpy one year old child within arm's reach of unlimited supply of arts material is NOT a good idea.

That being said, I snapped the wire I attached. And all hell broke loose.

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

"...What just happened here?"

Yawning, I blinked at the newcomer, slowly rubbing my eyes.

"Hm? Oh, hi Papa." Iemitsu stared.

"What went on here last night?"

I gave a cursory glance around, shrugging.

"I managed to sleep. And shut them up. That's all." I curtly replied, before giving another jaw-breaking yawn.

Iemitsu's eyes narrowed.

_3 huge dents in brick walls, a nice big pothole in the middle of the street._

_Non-human footprints as well. Were those... giraffes'?_

_Smoky ruins of a... shop? I smell cookies from it somehow._

_Pink, horrible smelling something -_

_-boxers covered in glitter_

_And was that a dead crow? Stuffed in the pants of...?_

_"CAW!"_

_...Its alive._

_"The baby girl is crazy. The baby girl is crazy. Th- Eeep! Don't glare at me! I swear, I'm a really good boy! Please, no more, no more Fluffles!" A rather buff teenage boy whimpered not too far from us._

Slowly turning his head around, I ceased my stare.

"What? Those were really cute and fluffy!" I nonchalantly shrugged.

_The boy started murmuring to himself, rocking in a way reminiscent of mental ward patients._

"Do you want a Fuffle?" I pulled my cutest expression at hoped he said _yes._

*cough* "Erm, no thanks Rinna-chan. I think that's enough adventure for the day, don't you?"

I sulked petulantly, this was my actual chance to prank him good! "But Papa..."

"I really don't think I wanna know." He sighed.

Just then, a scream came from nowhere. Followed by a multi-coloured explosion.

_Hehehehe... That'll teach them to mess with me._ I mentally smirked

Iemitsu caught the crazy glint in my eye. "...I think I better get you to a hospital first."

Sleepily, I clambered onto his back and closed my eyes. "Whatever you say Papa... G'night..."

_The stars and moon may not be visible during the day. Even so, people will still believe in their existence and look up towards them for help when need be. Just like when we are young, we seek guidance from our parents. When they are old, they seek their own help from us. The emotions that run through may not be so visible at times like the stars and moon, but we know its there._

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

A/N: I updated due to guilt. Likely next update would be sometime next month, so yeah...

I do actually read reviews. Ask for clarifications if you want! I do try to fit in those explanations into the story as much as possible. And if I really can't, you'll probably find it in future chapters. Or maybe a short description here under my notes.

Just a point before someone brings it up: the reason why I sometimes alternate between Papa, Mama and Iemitsu, Nana is because time is needed for thoughts to adjust. Especially when you already know of another set of parents and your current ones are fictional characters turned into reality. It is actually rather difficult experience and might even take years to settle into a fixed habit, if you think about it this way.

Or as Mukuro said; lies hide within the truth, and truth hides within the lies. Imagine having fictional characters as family and your brain can pretty much short-wire.

A short word of caution though, I update infrequently, and some chapters might be longer or shorter than others. My brain pretty much jumbles my plot line all over the place, so I need quite some time to be able to put it together coherently. Plus, the story has to start and end on the right note, you know? I have read tons of fanfics and books that end chapters in totally inappropriate contexts even though the story is still pretty good. So I'm trying to avoid that, and make the story between chapters flow well enough. So yeah. Thanks for reading all my ramblings. Bye~


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Wishing at Night

Summary: Life starts with rather...eccentric situations and doesn't get any better while you're busy sulking at it. Might as well make yourself comfortable first. SI/OC.

Warning: T, for language and fight situations.

A/N: Slightly darker fic of Reborn! with a touch of realism to the world of sunshine and flowers.

I also do not own Reborn! and any of the characters, just my pretty self. (haha)

No pairings... ever heard of pedophilia? (My sentiments exactly.)

Warning for this chapter: Spoilers ahead! If you don't feel like being spoiled for plot, feel free to skip the italicized part. (Which is practically the focus of this whole chapter. Oops.)

* * *

Chapter 3: What Goes Around, Comes Around

The loop of infinity is said to bring forth a paradox. What happens in the past, brings about the future, akin to saying: without the past, there is no future.

If you start on your usual right foot today, you bring about a tomorrow. If you start on your left foot instead, you bring about a future.

Something that can exist in the past, will exist in the future, even if they become parallel worlds.

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

"Mmm...ergghhhh..." Blearily, I rubbed my eyes, slowly taking note of my surroundings.

_White ceiling, strong detergent and antiseptic smells. Hard bed, with slightly scratchy mattress. Hospital?_

Groaning, I clutched my head. The dizzy images from before still hasn't cleared, and its starting to taking its toll on me.

Somehow, because of that rather weird incident, I guess landed in a hospital in a nearby town, since Namimori's only hospital has slightly peachy ceilings.

Finally paying attention, I stoned at the nurse with a clipboard at my bedside.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good, I'll go call a doctor, so wait for a bit okay?" she cheerfully chirped to me.

"W-wait! Where... which hospital is this?" I asked, still slightly disoriented.

She looked a bit stunned for a sec. Maybe because of my fluency in speaking? I guess a small toddler my age is usually is still more hesitant in speech...

The nurse recovered quickly. "Murikiya Hospital my dear! Now, get some rest first while I go talk to the doctor and call your dad okay?"

Nodding wordlessly, I collapsed back into the slightly uncomfortable mattress. _'Murikiya Hospital' huh? Hmm. Never heard of that name in canon before, at least it means a bit of a new adventure to me,_ I mused.

Soon after, the door slammed open. "My dear!" Iemitsu all but brawled as he rushed over to me. Carefully, but not so gently, he shook me slightly, checking for any more injuries anyone might have missed. Sighing, I told him repeatedly that 'its okay' and 'no, I'm not in pain'. And well, Iemitsu being Iemitsu, he fussed me worse than a mother-hen. And that's saying something for a guy.

Bemusedly, I shook my head. "I'm fine dad. Besides, right now you sound worse than Mama when she asks if I ate already."

I. cannot. resist.

"And, are you sure you weren't a mommy last time? You sound like one. And I think you act like one?..." I trailed off, gleefully portraying childish innocence in asking such a question while I mentally cackled like no tomorrow.

"Oh! I'm know! Grandma wanted you to be my mummy as well right?" I stated with all the surety of the truth that only children can have.

Iemitsu gaped. And then closed his jaw. And gaped again.

All the hospital staff that filed in while I was busy teasing nearly broke out into loud guffaws. Quite a few of them managed to control it to a near silent snickering though.

Ruffling his hair with an annoyed expression, he turned around and mouthed something. All of the staff paled and immediately scrambled to do their jobs.

Oh wow. He has some kind of control over them?

"Okay Rinna-chan, enough adventure for the day. Go to sleep okay?" Iemitsu gently persuaded.

"Mmkay Papaaa..." I yawned, cuddling up into the blankets provided.

Just before I was unconscious though, I caught whiff of a suspicious conversation...

_"How is she?" A deep, serious voice asked. Sounds familiar though. Papa?_

_"Still no good. We are trying to prolong it as much as possible. She still seems to be waiting for something though." Another voice answered. Oh! It was that nurse that spoke to me!_

_But what do they mean by 'she'? And prolong? Prolong what?_

_A sigh."That lady is sure hard to please. You know the status quo though. Get the nurses to keep an eye on Ward A.C.E."_

_"Yes sir! CEDEF has one of the best medical resource personal stationed here for this. We will not fail in aiding her wish." _

_A rustling of clothes, then the sound of the door gently being shut._

_Silence._

_oh. Ohhhhh._

_CEDEF & Mafia business huh? No wonder he can shut them up so easily. I guess my identity is still safe enough for now._

_But hospitals mean boredom. And a bored Rinnayo is not good for any hearts involved._

_Time to seek my own adventure!_

_But first, nap time._

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

_Clack. Clack._

_My noisy footsteps echoed down the hall. Somehow, I knew where to go. Hospitals wards are meticulously divided into sections after all._

_And besides, the most 'isolated' area is where I need to go. Dumbass._

_Time to be sneaky... (sorta)_

_Turning a right, and then three lefts with one at a sharp corner, I stood in front of an ICU ward._

_This has to be something big and high-profile. Ever since that conversation I could tell almost everyone else here had some kind of professional fighting training from their too smooth movements._

_Meaning: huge Mafia business. If you are not part of it, get the hell out._

_My gut instinct told a different story though. Something important will happen here. Something life changing, and I **must** be there._

_Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself, and kindly asked the on-duty nurse to allow me in with my puppy dog expression._

_Catching my eye, she hesitated badly at first, but something must have caught her attention, as she waved me in after unlocking the door._

_Strong antiseptic smells flooded my nose, causing my wide chocolate eyes to water._

_Instantly, my attention was caught by the loud beeping of the heart monitor._

_Dragging my eyes away, it eventually landed on the pristine white bed._

_The figure I saw shocked me beyond words._

_Lying near-motionlessly there was a tiny infant-like child, no bigger than a year or two._

_Attached to her was many, many tubes, all leading to some life support device next to the bed._

_Seeing such a tiny, young body being hooked up to so many wires instantly made me cringe._

_But no, that was not what made me speechless._

_It was Her. The little figure had the unmistakable green hair and flower tattoo under her eye, with a lightly shining orange pacifier, making no doubts about her identity._

_Isn't that... Luce?!_

_As in the original sky arcobaleno, Luce?!_

_W-what is she doing here? I mean like *ahem* no one actually saw her in canon or anything after the arcobaleno obtained the pacifiers and left the mountain top or something._

_But... how? _

_And she looks really, really sick. I worry for her._

_Almost lethargically, She stirred, as if sensing a visitor. Who knows, maybe she had?_

_Snapping her eyes open, she rose gracefully to a sitting position._

_Blue, blue. Oh so blue. Her azure eyes were so entrancing, compelling you to look into its depths and reveal the very secret of your soul, quietly whispering to your heart that it is safe. All is safe._

_Shifting uneasily, I dared not break the silence. What do I do, what do I say?_

_There is so much, so much that its going to overflo-_

_Seemingly reading my thoughts, she spoke first._

_"Thank you for coming. I had worried you might not be here for a very long time to come."_

_Shocked, I snapped my head up. Does this mean she...?_

_ She smiled an angelic smile, one that my instincts immediately screamed Protect her! Quickly!_

_So my suspicions were right. I purposefully drew in a slow breath, calming myself. Gather your thoughts, girl. Neither of us have time to waste. Get to the point._

_"Umm... is...?" I mumbled. Silently tilting my head in defeat, I waited for her to continue what I couldn't say._

_"Yes, it is true. And yes, I do know of your rather unique circumstances. Hence I waited for you."_

_Shock coursed through me. "B-But how?! Eh no, wait. Isn't there someone fitter for this?! I.. I mean, er, no insult but..."_

_Oh gosh. One of the kindest and most powerful souls in the Reborn! verse, asking for my help? Am I in a really bad dream?_

_Shaking her head lightly in silent amusement, "don't doubt yourself. You have the Will and heart required to sustain the Pacifier for as long as it takes until my daughter comes into her destined role. My time is almost up, and I trust you. Trust that you will love with all your heart like the Sky that encompasses all. Take care of Aria, Reborn and the others for me will you? I may no longer be __physically __in this world by then, but know that I live inside all your hearts."_

_Giggling with slight melancholia, she slowly lay back down on the bed._

_"Trust in us. Believe in us. You are not the only one who wants people to rely on, you know? Take this as a dying woman's wish for the best future for all, would you?"_

_"When there's a will, there's a way huh?..." I trailed off._

_"Do take it. I know you can hold on to this safely."_

_Smiling her secretive smile this time, she motioned me over._

_Settling silently at the low bedside, I leaned closer to her. To my surprise, she gave a light peck on my forehead._

_"Eh?" I muttered. Laughing this time, she cried tears of joy._

_"I've always wanted to be able to kiss my daughter, for I consider you one as well. With this, I have absolutely no regrets left. Goodnight, little child."_

_Still smiling, she leaned into my arms. The heart monitor soon gave off alarms. The nurse on duty simply gave yet another sad smile that day, quietly giving condolences to me and prayers for Her._

_She quietly commented about Her inner strength, for by willpower alone, she survived till this day, just to see her wish being passed on._

_The brightly lit skies that day did not darken. It actually seemed even more blue, if that was possible. _

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

Shaking badly, I tossed and turned beneath the blankets. Clutching her very last wish tightly to my chest, I desperately held on to any semblance of calmness I had.

It was futile. Tears silently streamed down my face, seemingly in a never ending flow now that the dam has burst.

I cried quietly that night, and for many more to come. Silently praying to the heavens, I hope she can find the peace and love she so unerringly gave to all others.

I wish, I wish that...

_The sky during the day may be bright and blue, encompassing all with wide open arms. But it is at night you see where the true depth of it lies, the hidden emotions that even the Sky hides just to keep what's precious, precious._

~( ◕ 0 ◕ )~

A/N: I still feel guilty. And angsty. Thus the sad turn at the end, oh well. *shrugs*

So this is the last update for this month. Triple chapters in 2 days, Woohoo! I feel so accomplished. Now I know how LeoInuyuka dearie feels.

Creative constipation coupled with a dire lack of time to do anything other than eat, breathe and study = no time to do a really nice chapter. But I tried. See ya~


End file.
